My school
by Exo Shipper
Summary: Fic ini berisi anak anak snsd, shinee, suju, dll diwaktu mereka masih Primary School.


Title: My School

Rated: K

Genre: Humor,

Cast: All member EXO, SNSD, Super Junior, F(x), Nu'est, SHINee, DBSK, Victoria Song/Song Qian dan Lee SooMan.

Author: Kim yoon hye/exo shipper.

Warning: Yaoi, Gaje, Gagal, Ga mutu, Aneh, Ancur, Abal, School life.

Disclaimer: Semua Cast yang ada diFF ini milik Tuhan, Ortu dan Entertaiment masing – masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

**Prolog**

.

.

.

SEOUL INTERNASIONAL SCHOOL

Seoul Internasional School adalah sebuah sekolah yang berisi lebih dari 100 murid dari kelas 1 SD sampai 6 SD. Sekarang kita akan memulai perkenalan.

Kelas 1 SD

Huang Zi Tao : namja polos yang bisa Wushu.

Oh Sehoon : namja berwajah dingin. Tapi, bersahabat.

Kim Jongin : namja berkulit tan. Mengklaim Kyungsoo jadi pacar nya.

Do Kyungsoo : namja kecil yang berteman dan bertetangga dengan Jongin. Di klaim Jongin jadi pacar nya.

Seo Joo Hyun : yeojya yang polos dan menyukai aegyeo sangat dekat dengan Tao. Wakil ketua kelas.

Im Yoon Ah : yeojya cantik yang berteman dengan Seohyun dan Tao. Ketua kelas.

Choi Sooyoung : yeojya cantik yang di musuhi oleh Yoona, Seohyun dan Tao.

Kelas 2 SD

Kim Joonmyeon : namja dengan senyum angelic. Ketua kelas.

Kim Jong Dae : namja dengan kepala yang sedikit kotak.

Park Chanyeol : namja dengan tubuh yang kelewat tinggi dan gigi besar seperti bandara. Wakil ketua kelas.

Byun baekhyun : namja manis dengan eyeliner yang selalu menempel di mata nya.

Kwon Yuri : yeojya cantik yang bisa dance.

Park Soonyoung : yeojya yang berteman baik dengan Yuri.

Krystal Jung : yeojya cantik dengan wajah yang paling cantik sekelas. Murid baru.

Kelas 3 SD

Xi Luhan : namja manis yang disukai semua orang. Wakil ketua kelas.

Kim Minseok : namja ber pipi chubby. Sering dikatai 'Bakpau' oleh teman- teman nya.

Wu Yi Fan : namja dingin. Dibenci teman –teman nya. Karena dingin. Ketua kelas.

Tiffany Hwang : yeojya cantik pindahan dari inggris. Berteman dengan Jessica. Karena dari lahir mereka selalu bersama.

Lee Soon Kyu : yeojya paling manis satu sekolahan. Anak pemilik sekolah ini. Murid baru.

Kim Hyoyeon : yeojya tomboy sangat pintar dance.

Kelas 4 SD

Kim Taeyeon : yeojya paling tua di kelas ini. Ketua kelas.

Choi Jin Ri : yeojya cantik yang bisa menyanyi. Wakil ketua kelas.

Victoria Song : yeojya cantik dengan tubuh yang elastis.

Amber josephine liu : yeojya tomboy, namun benar –benar seperti namja.

Jessica Jung : yeojya cantik dengan rambut blonde pirang. Punya adik dikelas 2. Murid baru.

Choi Min Ki : namja dengan wajah cantik seperti yeojya.

Aaron kwak : namja tampan yang sering dikatai teman nya 'Kwak Kwik Kwek'

Kim Jonghyun : namja tampan yang mempunyai rambut yang mirip Yixing.

Zhang Yixing : namja yang dikatai mirip dengan J.R atau Jonghyun.

Kelas 5 SD

Cho Kyuhyun : namja yang sering main psp dikelas maupun diluar kelas. Punya sifat iblis.

Kim Ryeowook : namja manis yang suka masak. Ketua kelas.

Kim Kibum : namja dingin yang bersahabat dengan Ryeowook. Wakil ketua kelas.

Henry Lau : namja manis berkebangsaan china – kanada.

Lee Sungmin : namja manis yang sering di katai 'Bunny Pink' oleh teman- teman nya.

Kelas 6 SD

Kim Youngwoon : namja kekar yang sering membuat keributan dikelas maupun satu sekolahan.

Park Jungsoo : namja cantik dengan wajah angelic. Ketua kelas.

Kim Heechul : namja cantik dengan sifat seperti iblis. Wakil ketua kelas.

Zhoumi : namja misterius yang tidak diketahui nama asli nya.

Lee Hyukjae : namja hyperaktif yang berteman dengan Donghae. Diklatai teman – teman nya 'monyet'.

Lee Donghae : namja hyperaktif yang berteman dengan Hyukjae. Dikatai teman –teman nya 'ikan'.

Kim Jongwoon : namja yang bertetangga dengan Ryeowook.

Choi Siwon : namja tampan yang berteman dengan Kibum.

Tan Hangeng : namja yang paling bisa menaklukan Heechul.

Shin Dong Hee: namja gemuk yang bersahabat.

Guru dan Kepala Sekolah

Victoria Song/Song Qian : guru kelas 1

Kim Jaejong : guru kelas 2

Jung Yunho : guru kelas 3

Kim Junsu : guru kelas 4

Park Yoochun : guru kelas 5

Shim chang min : guru kelas 6

Lee Jinki : guru agama

Choi Minho : guru olahraga

Kim Jonghyun : guru SBK

Tata Usaha

Lee Taemin : yang mencatat nama – nama semua kelas

Kim Kibum : yang mencari data – data para siswa

Lee SooMan : kepala sekolah dan pemilik sekolah

"Aishh.. kau jangan dekat- dekat dengan ku"

"Yak... bandara jangan membuat ribut"

"Hahahaha... bakpau berjalan. Hahaha..."

"Hei... diam jangan berisik. Ssaem akan datang"

"Bunny Pink. Hahahaha..."

"Hei jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia!"

T B C

Annyeong...

Saya kembali datang dengan mirai ocha.

Kayak nya bentar lagi saya mau ulangan jadi hiatus gitu...

Tapi gak lama kok.

Itu sih baru perkiraan. Kalau jadi nanti seperti eonnie saya.

Okey, langsung saja. Akhir kata :

**Review please**

**#**Bbuing – Bbuing bareng Yoona


End file.
